Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu chap 2
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Please Ur review


Still Ai's POV

Uh, …..Kepala ku pusing. Ah,kenapa aku ada di sini. Aku melihat Kudo tertidur di samping tempat tidur ku. Aku bangkit dan segera pergi ke lab. Masih jam 2 pagi. Aku ingin cepat cepat membuat antidote permanent. Aku pun bekerja tanpa mempedulikan demam ku. Aku terus membuatnya dan akhirnya selesai jam 4 pagi. Aku menelepon Shuichi Akai setelah meminta nomornya dari Jodie dan bilang aku sudah siap. Akai akan menjemput ku di rumah Hakase nanti sore. Setelah masak untuk sarapan dan selesai pukul 7, aku menelepon Ayumi, Genta , dan Mitsuhiko untuk membatalkan rencana kami. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur di sofa. Lalu, Kudo membangunkan ku.

"Hei,bangun Haibara! Kenapa kamu tidur di sini?"

"Terserah aku mau tidur dimana. Apa peduli mu…Memang siapa kau?..."ucapku sok sinis.

"Kau 'kan sedang sakit…."

"Oh ya, aku sudah membatalkan janji kita dengan yang lain. Aku sudah membuat antidote permanentnya. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus sarapan dulu sebelum kau kembali ke kehidupan mu yang sempurna itu"

"Benarkah Haibara?" Suaranya menandakan kalau dia sangat senang. Matanya berbinar binar.

"Akan ku potong lehermu kalau bertanya seperti itu lagi. Aku serius."

Tiba tiba dia memeluk ku dan berteriak teriak seperti orang gila. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, dia malah mempererat pelukannya. Setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya, dia menarikku untuk sarapan bersama. Kami mengobrol tentang rencana kami selanjutnya. Sikapnya berubah setelah aku membuat antidote permanent itu. Apakah dia pernah berjanji akan melindungiku.

"Hei..Seperti biasa masakan mu enak."

"Hm…."

"Koq cuma gitu sih! Haibara, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kau mau membantu ku menyelidiki organisasi hitam. Ok?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu"

"Lalu? " Dia memandangiku kebingungan.

"Aku sudah janji pada Akai untuk ikut misi FBI"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

"Ah…tidak…Kapan kau akan menemui Akai?"

"Sore ini Akai akan menjemput ku. Aku selesai.. Ini antidotenya. Aku akan segera menelpon Ayumi dan bilang bahwa aku dan kau sudah sudah berada di pesawat menuju New York karena Orang tua Conan Edogawa meninggal."

"Ok!Ku serahkan pada mu"

Aku segera menyerahkan sebuah pil. Kudo pu pergi. Aku menelpon Ayumi. Mendengar hal itu, Ayumi menangis. Aku menenangkannya. Aku segera ke kamar dan meminum antidote.

Uh….Aku mendengar Kudo memanggil ku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar ku. Setelah rasa sakit hilang, aku berpakaian dan menemui Kudo. Kudo malah bengong. Aku mengibas kibaskan tanganku di depan matanya. Tapi dia tetap melamun. Jadi, aku pergi ke lab untuk membereskan data APTX. . Kudo mungkin sudah pergi entah kemana. Aku mulai bekerja.

Tiba tiba Kudo membuka pintu lab dan berteriak.

"Haibara, aku akan ikut misi FBI juga. Aku kan punya dendam pada organisasi hitam."

Aku masih memandangi komputer dan mengangguk.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kudo.

"Aku sedang membereskan data data racun APTX" jawabku singakat namun jelas.

"Ok….Aku akan menunggu mu"

Dia duduk di samping ku dan melihat data data yang sedang ku bereskan. Setelah aku selesai membereskannya, aku meminta Kudo untuk mengabari Hakase. Data datanya cukup banyak, jadi aku baru selesai jam 11. Masih ada waktu untuk membereskan barang barang ku. Kudo pamit untuk ke suatu tempat. Aku tidur sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya. Mungkin aku akan mati dalam misi itu. Yah, aku senang bisa segera menyusul kakak. Lagi lagi aku dibangunkan oleh Kudo karena Akai sudah datang.

Akai segera membawa kami ke apartemen tempat para agen FBI menginap. Karena aku bisa menyelesaikannya lebih awal, rencana berubah. Kami membicarakan tentang rencana kami. Terjadi pengejaran pengejaran seru. Aku yang sudah tidak takut mati pun ikut ikutan menikmati pengejaran ini. Dalam waktu seminggu, seluruh anggota BO mati atau ditangkap. Yah… Aku lolos dari kematian karena Kudo menyelamatkan ku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi aku tersadar akan kata kata Kudo.

"Haibara! Apa kau akan menyia nyia kan nyawa mu? Padahal kakakmu sudah berkorban demi keselamatan mu! Agar kamu tetap hidup!"

Aku pun menurut. Dan saat ini aku masih berada di kamar. Aku mulai menutup mata ku. Kakak… apa yang harus kulakukan .

Aku bermimpi. Aku bertemu kakak. Aku senang sekali. Kami ngobrol. Aku menumpahkan kesedihan ku. Tapi kakak menghibur ku. Dia berpesan agar aku tetap hidup. Aku harus menjalani hidup dengan bahagia. Dia ingin aku mempunyai sahabat yang akan ku titipi hati ku kalau aku mati. Jangan mati tanpa teman. Aku pun berjanji akan menuruti kata kakak. Aku terbangun karena jam weker yang berbunyi. Yah..mimpi indah…Sahabat ya? Siapa sahabat ku? Munkin Kudo. Dia orang yang paling dekat dengan ku. Ku pikir hidup ku cukup baik. Aku punya Hakase dan Kudo.

Pagi ini aku pulang ke rumah Hakase. Hakase meminta ku untuk menjadi anak nya. Dengan senang hati, aku menganggap Hakase sebagai ayah ku. Kudo meminta ku sekolah di SMA Teitan. Ku kira tidak buruk juga menjalani hari sebagai anak normal. Aku menerimanya. Minggu minggu pun berlalu. Awalnya Kudo masih mendampingi ku, tapi lama lama Kudo kembali ke sisi Mouri. Aku merasa ditinggalkan. Aku kesepian. Ah sudah lah. Bukannya dari dulu aku sudah sendirian? Saat istirahat, aku menerima telepon. Aku menjatuh kan HP ku. Aku bilang pada Kudo bahwa aku izin pulang awal. Ku tak pedulikan Kudo yang menanyakan alasannya.. Aku bergegas ke rumah sakit. Tahukah kau apa yang terjadi? Hakase masuk ruang UGD karena percobaan pembunuhan. Aku menunggu dengan penuh harap. Jodie menemuiku. Dia bilang Gin melarikan diri setelah menyerang Hakase. Oh Tuhan! Gara gara aku ,Hakase jadi begini..Apakah aku benar benar pembawa sial? Aku harus menghilang dari Beika. Saat dokter keluar, dia bilang bahwa Hakase meninggal dunia. Aku menunduk. Aku harus tegar. Aku menegakkan badan ku dan menampakan ekspresi dingin ku kembali. Aku segera mengurus pemakaman Hakase. Pemakaman berlangsung penuh air mata.

Malam harinya, Aku ditemani Kudo. Kami duduk di ruang tamu sambil meminum kopi.

"Miyano, ada apa dengan mu?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Kau adalah sahabatku !"

"Kau bohong ! Menghindarlah dari ku!" ucapku masih berekspresi dingin.

"Kau bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus!"

Kata Kudo sambil duduk di sampingku. Kata kata Kudo menyentuh ku. Ku tak kuat lagi.

"Diam kau! Kau tak tahu apa apa tentang perasaan ku! Aku yang menyebabkan Kakak meninggal. Aku yang menyebabkan kau hamper mati. Dan sekarang aku yang menyebabkan Hakase meninggal! Kau menyebalkan! Menjauhlah dari ku!" ucapku marah marah pada Kudo dengan penuh emosi.

Air mata membayangi pelupuk mata ku. Kudo memelukku. Aku mencoba melepaskannya. Tapi Kudo terus memelukku.

"Menangislah Shiho. Dengan begitu kau akan dapat tersenyum lagi"

Aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Semua kesedihan kutumpahkan. Setelah selesai menangis, aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Kudo"

"Tentu…Aku tidak akan lupa janji ku"

"Janji apa?"

"Aku akan melindungi musampai kapan pun"

"Itu harus! Kalau tidak aku akan pergi dari sini"

"Hei itu tidak boleh!"

Kami tertawa bersama.

"Shiho, apa kau mencintai ku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa perasaan ku terbalas atau tidak"

"Kudo, kau tahu? Ai Haibara selalu mencintai Conan Edogawa."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah begitulah"

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah akan selalu ada di sampingku. Dengan begitu aku akan selalu mendampingimu selamanya"

"Bukankah itu kata kata untuk melamar seorang gadis?"

"Masa?"Muka Kudo bersemu merah. Kami tertawa bersama (lagi)

"Shiho,kenapa ya aku bias cinta sama kamu? Padaahal dulu naku selalu marah marah ke kamu. Dan aku membenci mu karena tidak menemuka antidote. Tapi lama lama rasa ingin melindungi mu lebih kuat drpd rasa cintaku ke Ran. Dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku mencintaimu"

"Huh….."

"Apa?Lalu kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"

"Karena kau satu satunya lelaki yang berjanji akan melindungi ku"

"Ya aku benar benar melindungimu"

Aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Kakak, kini aku sudah punya sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang akan melindungi ku menggantikan mu .

Alhamdullih..Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku segera menyelesaikan cerita ini karena aku akan menghadapi try out se kabupaten…

Terima kasih atas dukungannya…Aku bahagia….Aku harap cerita ini memuaskan anda sekalian.. Dimohon reviewnya


End file.
